De dibujos y enfermedades
by y0misma
Summary: Los dibujos que haces son perturbadores, pero ¿qué importa? Estás loco; quizás por eso no te sorprende que esos dibujos cobren vida y te hagan creer que todo sigue igual que siempre, cuando claramente no es así...


_**Síp, de nuevo yo con un fic. Será extraño y tal, pero espero que les guste. **_

_**Aclaración y créditos correspondientes: Fue Ice quien inventó la enfermedad SDMA, no yo. Así que créditos a él por tener tanta imaginación. **_

_**G, gracias por el beteo. Carli, gracias por la opinión.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Todo es de Jotaká, menos la idea y la perversión.**_

_**Síp, soy consciente del detalle de los tiempos verbales y el ligero OoC a Draco, cosas que están debidamente justificadas.  
**_

* * *

"Estudios recientes en la unidad de investigación de enfermedades mágicas, confirman que aún no es posible encontrar una cura para el SDMA. Le recordamos a la comunidad que, a pesar de ser una enfermedad extremadamente peligrosa, no es contagiosa por contacto físico o interacción con el individuo; por lo tanto rogamos que no se discrime o aísle a los infectados.

Para quienes todavía no tengan claro qué es el SDMA y cómo se contrae, adjuntamos un folleto informativo, cosa que sabemos será de gran utilidad. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que nuestros científicos descubran cómo erradicar definitivamente la enfermedad y así volver a ser una comunidad próspera y sin problema alguno."

_**FOLLETO INFORMATIVO:**_

_**¿Qué es? **_

_SDMA, son las siglas de "Síndrome de deficiencia mágica adquirida": Una enfermedad que provoca la pérdida total de la magia, dejando a la persona infectada como un ser humano común y corriente sin magia, un squib. La magia colapsa en el cuerpo del individuo, lo que produce una especie de implosión, desvaneciendo paulatinamente todo rastro de magia._

_**Causas: **_

_- Estrés mágico extremo._

_El SDMA no se transmite por contacto casual (darse la mano, besarse, etcétera). La persona portadora del SDMA NO es un riesgo para la población general, por lo tanto no deben ser aislada, discriminada ni menospreciada por los demás integrantes de la comunidad._

_**Síntomas: **_

_En un comienzo, la persona infectada tendrá dificultades para realizar hechizos complejos; éste síntoma no suele relacionarse con la enfermedad propiamente dicha, sino que se relaciona con cansancio._

_Luego, comienza un período de seis meses en los cuales no hay síntoma alguno y el individuo infectado puede realizar magia como de costumbre._

_Una vez finalizado este período de seis meses la magia desaparece por completo de un momento a otro. Debido a que la persona infectada no sabe qué le sucede, comienza a presentar síntomas de fatiga, fiebre y, en algunos casos, paranoia._

_**Factores de Riesgo:**_

_Situaciones de tensión y estrés en las cuales es imprescindible usar la magia._

_**Prevención: **_

_- Evitar las situaciones de estrés mágico._

_**Diagnóstico y Tratamiento:**_

_La detección de la enfermedad da positiva a los seis meses y un día._

_*Medidas generales:_

_-Tratamiento psicomágico._

_-Hacer que la vida del individuo sea lo más normal posible._

_***Medicación:**_

_-No hay cura, pero sí control de las enfermedades anexas que se presentan a raíz de contraer SDMA._

_**Pronóstico: **_

_Es una enfermedad incurable. Sin embargo se pueden controlar sus efectos colaterales si se actúa con rapidez._

_Una vez que aparece el SDMA, la persona puede llevar una vida relativamente normal. En algunos casos aislados el tiempo de supervivencia es de cinco a seis años, esto principalmente porque la incapacidad de hacer magia lleva a muchos infectados al suicidio._

_*Existe la posibilidad de una cura, pero es tan remota que no es considerada como tal. Una persona sana que esté dispuesta a sacrificar su magia por el bien del infectado, puede renunciar a ésta. Así, el infectado se cura y vuelve a ser un mago y la otra persona se convierte en un squib por voluntad propia._

Dejé el folleto a un lado y traté de concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa. Supongo que no debe fácil saber que tienes una enfermedad como ésa y lidiar con ello, sobre todo estando al tanto que a ti nada de eso te importa.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que todo terminó, desde que estás en la unidad de psiquiatría de San Mungo y ni siquiera te interesa… No, no es que no te interese, es que no te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor; _brote psicótico a raíz del estrés post traumático y el SDMA_, esa es la excusa que dan los médicos para justificar la desconexión que tienes con la realidad. Te "fuiste" hace tres años y medio y nadie sabe cómo traerte de vuelta aquí, con nosotros. Lo han intentado todo, pero tú sigues en un mundo que seguramente es mucho mejor que éste.

Me he preguntado muchísimas veces por qué nadie pensó en cómo te afectaría todo el peso que llevabas sobre los hombros. Eras sólo un crío en ese tiempo, pero tenías que salvar el mundo mágico de la amenaza de Voldemort. No estoy diciendo que no debiste haberlo hecho, pero tendrían que haberte apoyado más. Oh, claro que te apoyaron, estuvieron contigo, luchando a tu lado y todo lo demás, pero fueron incapaces de ayudarte con la carga que te mandó finalmente al estado en el que estás.

En un comienzo sólo eran pesadillas, en ellas revivías una y otra vez lo sucedido en la guerra, todas las muertes que presenciaste y las muchas de las que eras responsable; despertabas gritando y llorando, decías que eras un asesino y que las personas debían alejarse de ti o terminarían lamentándolo. Después de eso, vinieron las evasiones. Evadías a todas las personas que te recordaban la lucha con Voldemort. Te negaste a ver a todos los Weasley, a Granger, ni siquiera soportabas la presencia de la enfermera de Hogwarts. Entraban a tu habitación y lanzabas improperios a diestra y siniestra, además de todo objeto que se encontrara a tu alcance.

Desde ese momento los incompetentes médicos comenzaron a realizarte todo tipo de exámenes para descubrir qué podía ocasionar esos episodios. ¿A qué conclusión llegaron? "Estrés post traumático" fue el primer diagnóstico. ¿Qué significaba que tuvieras eso? Según los especialistas, lo habías desarrollado por los acontecimientos que siempre rodearon tu vida. Las pesadillas y los rechazos hacia los eventos o las personas que te recordaban lo sucedido, sólo eran síntomas de lo que tenías y debíamos esperar hasta que pudieras superarlo…

Pero esos síntomas fueron sólo el comienzo de tus problemas, de todos los problemas. Antes de eso los enfermos de SDMA eran pocos, por lo que las investigaciones eran escasas y aisladas, por eso nadie supo qué sucedió cuando de un día para otro tu magia desapareció por completo. Todos creímos que se trataba de cansancio, pero después de analizarlo bien nos dimos cuenta que era imposible ya que la guerra había terminado hacía seis meses, por eso ninguno de nosotros podía explicarse qué te había pasado. Partieron diciendo que esos síntomas eran a raíz del estrés post traumático, algo improbable ya que ese cuadro no tenía porqué afectar la magia. No tenían una respuesta a eso y siguieron investigando.

Fue un medimago francés el que finalmente dio el diagnóstico: tenías SDMA. Creo que no es necesario contarte las reacciones de la comunidad mágica y de tus amigos al saber que su salvador se había convertido en el squib más famoso de la historia. Increíble, ni siquiera siendo un simple squib puedes sacarte la puta fama de encima, ¿verdad? Te convertiste en el mago más famoso del mundo mágico, el que derrotó a Voldemort… Ése que jamás volvería a hacer magia.

No sé por qué motivo los idiotas que tenías por medimagos, cuando te desconectaste del mundo, empezaron a crear terapias alternativas, de esas que no tienen nada que ver con la magia ni con las pociones. Pusieron música en tu habitación, para la concentración. Mira si serán imbéciles, ¿concentración de qué? Apenas podías con tu mente y los hijos de puta pedían que te concentraras con música. Gracias a Merlín desistieron a la semana, aunque ya tenían otro plan en mente: querían que empezaras a dibujar. No importaba qué, sólo querían que plasmaras en papel las cosas que pasaban por tu mente, creían que así podrías liberarte de todo lo que te atormentaba y regresarías de donde sea que estuvieses.

Una sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que tanto odiabas en el colegio, aparece en mis labios al recordar las reacciones de todos ante tus primeros dibujos. No sabía que eras tan bueno dibujando, creo que ni tú mismo lo sabes. Tus dibujos eran verdaderas obras de arte, abstracto claro, el problema era que perturbaban a quienes los veían. Sombras, manchas negras, ojos desorbitados, expresiones de angustia y de locura inundaban los pergaminos que te habían entregado los medimagos. ¿Era eso lo que pasaba por tu mente? Ahora entiendo tus pesadillas, cualquiera las tendría. Lo paradójico es que, a raíz de eso, trataron de que dejaras de dibujar; no querían justificar ante nadie las cosas que poblaban tu mente, les daba miedo que los perjudicara en algo, pero tú no quisiste dejarlo. Gritaste y pataleaste cuando intentaron quitarte las plumas y los pergaminos. Sí, no te interesaba la realidad, pero defendías las cosas que te gustaban a uñas y dientes, así se los demostraste y por eso te dejaron continuar dibujando.

Pasaste meses dibujando esas cosas, cada vez con más pasión y detalle. Seguían dando miedo y nadie podía explicar porqué lo hacías. A ti te gustaba y los especialistas quisieron convencerse que era un método para que vaciaras tu mente de malos recuerdos, pero de un momento a otro lo dejaste. Fueron dos semanas en las que ni siquiera tocabas los pergaminos que te traían. Nadie se sentía bien por el cambio, pero debo decir que tampoco se sintieron contentos cuando volviste a dibujar. Ya no eran cosas abstractas, ahora dibujabas personas, una en especial… Yo.

* * *

**_¿Críticas? ¿Galletitas? ¿Tomatazos? Todo será bienvendido. _**


End file.
